


Never Enough

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is sleeping. Steve has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

"Steven," Danny complains, half-awake, as a knee hits his thigh. He stretches, pulls the pillow closer in to his cheek and nestles in. Soft sheets, welcoming mattress--it feels so damn good to be in bed. And to be sleeping. There can never be enough sleep.

Danny sighs contentedly, drifting off again.

Only to be wakened by an arm circling around his waist. This time Danny merely grunts his annoyance but Steve seems to take it as an invitation to pull, actually _pull_ Danny closer--like he's a pillow or something--pulling until Danny's back is flush against his chest.

"Would you please?" Danny says. Or at least tries to say. He suspects he's not awake enough for his mouth to actually form words.

"What?" Steve kisses Danny's shoulder. "I didn't hear you."

"Mmmph." Danny pushes his face into his pillow.

A huff of laughter against Danny's back and then Steve noses Danny's neck. "Okay."

Danny clings desperately to sleep, but it's slipping out of his grasp, due to Steve's scratchy cheek on his skin and Steve's hand on his chest, fingertips moving in small circles. Danny tries the clever tactic of holding very, very still, as to not encourage Steve. Sleeping, he's sleeping now, and maybe if he concentrates really hard he actually will fall back to sleep. Because sleep is good.

But air is good too, and Danny finds it hard to breathe with his face smashed into the pillow. He rolls back ever so slightly and ends up leaning against Steve. Bad move.

"Hey," Steve whispers, nuzzling Danny's ear.

Very bad move. The ear thing, it's Danny's kryptonite.

"You awake?" Steve asks. He brushes his lips along the edge of Danny's ear.

Danny fights to keep his breathing steady. Sleeping. He's sleeping. Right this very moment--sound asleep.

Steve nuzzles behind Danny's ear, his hand sliding down Danny's chest, onto his stomach. He curls around to Danny, his thighs tucking in behind Danny's thighs and oh well, hello. Steve is most definitely awake.

But Danny is not. He is most determinedly asleep. Steve is just going to have to wait until morning.

Steve moves his hand onto Danny's hip, fingers flexing cautiously and his mouth returns to Danny's ear, lips barely touching, just a ghost of a kiss here and there, on Danny's earlobe, out the outside curve, on the sensitive skin just along the edge. Danny breathes in sharply, forgetting completely that whole 'keep the breathing steady and Steve will go away' thing. He makes a small, desperate noise, wriggling closer against Steve.

"You are awake, aren't you?" Steve's voice is soft but Danny hears the sheer glee in it.

With an irritated growl Danny rolls over, blinking his eyes open and scowling as fiercely as he can at Steve.

Maybe it's too dark and Steve can't see the scowl and the threat that it implies, or maybe Steve sees it and isn't scared at all. Because Steve just grins and kisses him, then rolls right on top of Danny and keeps on kissing him. Danny has no choice but to hug him close and kiss him back and okay, fine, Danny definitely needs to work on his scowling but in the meanwhile, well, sleeping is kind of overrated anyway.


End file.
